


A Mild Panic, or that time Peggy kissed Daniel with her brand on

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this instead of homework, Inspired By Tumblr, and theagentsofmarvel, but thats ok, complete and utter fluff, im a sop okay, jarvis is a typical english gentleman, leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Peggy is tired. Things happen.





	A Mild Panic, or that time Peggy kissed Daniel with her brand on

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea of @the-agents-of-marvel and I took up the mantle of writing it because I agree that this should be put out into the world. I hope y'all enjoy! (Having said that, I'm not sure about my characterisation of Peggy, so feedback would be much appreciated)

All Peggy could think about when she turned the key on the ignition was getting into the house and making use of one of Howard’s numerous bathtubs. She had just fought off 3 bodyguards to get to their suspect and now her muscles ached all over. Then a hot meal and a cup of tea would do very nicely. Approaching the door she reached out to knock and, not Jarvis, but Daniel opened the door. Not an unwelcome surprise, by any measure. She greeted him with a peck on the lips, but as she stepped over the threshold he pulled her closer. The one kiss she had given turned into two, then three, and soon enough Daniel was almost up against the wall as lips met to release the frustrations of the day. It was a good thing he was though, as Peggy noticed him becoming less respondent and trying to mumble something between kisses. She paused, his crutch slipped and that was it. He slid down the wall and Peggy just caught him before his head banged the floor. Her already tired muscles screamed at his weight, so she carefully lay him down, his head in her lap.

“Um… Mister Jarvis?”she called, trying and failing to keep the mild panic out of her voice.   
“Yes, Miss Cart…” He stopped short on the last step, taking in the scene.  
“What on God’s green earth have you done, Miss Carter?”   
“It was just a kiss hello,” she replied, panic creeping back.  
“Well I severely hope it wasn’t vigorous enough of a kiss to deprive him of oxygen,”   
“We were just…” a lightbulb went off in her mind and she put her head in her hands “...kissing. I’ve got my brand on. It’s called Sweet Dreams, I used it today to incapacitate suspects, as you can see,”  
“Well it certainly feels like you took my oxygen away,” a voice piped up from Peggy’s lap “but in the best way possible.” Daniel winked.  
“You bastard,” she smiled, but her reaching down to kiss his cheek was stopped by his finger over her lips.  
“Nuh uh, wipe it off first,” he joked.  
“I heartily concur, Chief Sousa,” Jarvis commented, walking away from the absurd scene in front of him.  
Peggy just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr as @a-wonderingmind :)


End file.
